


По вере его

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: вера её попроще
Relationships: Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 1





	По вере его

**Author's Note:**

> сильно отдалённый постканон аниме с элементами манга-канона

В шорохе крыльев птичьих слышится поступь Бога —  
того самого Бога, в которого верил Николас.  
Не то чтобы Милли не верит,  
но так же верить,  
во-первых, её просто-напросто не научили  
(у фермеров с Богом особо дела ведутся).  
И во-вторых (что из первого уже ясно),  
вера её попроще,  
уютней, домашней, мягче —  
вот как подушки, набитые пухом тóмов,  
или цветные лоскутные одеяла,  
которые шьёт в приюте для детских кроватей.  
Попроще —  
про хлеб насущный и благодарность  
за каждый день, который прожил — не выжил.  
Её так учили.  
Его — иначе.  
А в-третьих, Николас до сих пор иногда ей снится.  
Садится на край постели, молчит — только ловит взгляды  
и улыбается так, исподволь, с хитринкой,  
как будто бы Бог поделился своим секретом.  
…и Милли сквозь сон подбирает слова к вопросу.  
Спросить бы.  
Спросить бы его о важном…  
Но птицы взлетают, на миг заслоняя солнца,  
дети зовут во двор поиграть с котёнком,  
а Милли, шитьё отложив в корзинку, беззвучно вздыхает:  
наверное, стоит спросить у него при встрече.  
Да, стоит.  
Конечно же, стоит.  
У них обоих.  
А если так —  
она обязательно спросит.  
…Недолго уже осталось.


End file.
